The Dimensional Demon Lord
by Thugs Bunny 009
Summary: They say absolute power can corrupt even the most kind-hearted individual, let alone a demon prodigy essentially just one step away from crossing the line of villainy. Now, housing power only the GODS can comprehend he aims to usurp as many dimensions as he can. Insanity was such a beautiful thing. Godlike Yusuke
1. Man-Child

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho or Gibberish Time - Because I utterly refuse to acknowledge GT as anything other than a trashy alternate universe of the Dragon ball franchise considering the characters felt like one-dimensional caricatures of themselves.**

**What a joke.**

**Pan - age - 16**

* * *

A bright light inexplicably appeared in a busy town full of on-rushing civilians, those that were within view of the light stopped to goggle as it materialized into an orb.

Finally, it dissipated to reveal the Lord of the Demon world, ancestral son of what was the most powerful demon to ever walk the lands before he took that title for himself, Yusuke Urameshi, dressed in a brown cloak over a sleeveless medium green gi with a black sash and a short-sleeved black t shirt underneath.

Perched on his head was his shape-shifting spirit beast Puu.

"Man," He sighed, rubbing the side of his head, "Was expecting stronger competitors than this," He shrugged, scanning the wide city through his new beautiful, midnight blue Jagan eyes, eyes that granted him the ability to travel to different dimensions, "Bummer, but what's a guy capable of crushing the planet like a grapefruit gonna do, eh Puu?"

"Puu, Puu."

"Exactly," He said dispassionately, though some semblance of surprise flashed across his features went he eyed flying vehicles above his head and animalistic humanoids walking among the crowd as if they belonged, "Whoa! The advanced species and technology of this plain of existence is superseding my expectations already, hehe."

He crossed his arms, sauntering past the gawking civilians who had seen him appear out of thin air as if they didn't even exist, "Heh, seems like this is gonna be a sweet world to have under my thumb."

The regular sounds of sirens met Yusuke's ear, prompting him to turn his head to catch sight of hovering vehicles decorated in the usual police strips found in his own world.

"Aw, man," Yusuke said with mock disappointment, swinging his arms out wide with playful annoyance, "And here, had me thinking everything from the mundane stuff would be futuristic," He held his arms out to the sides with a roguish grin on his face, "Guess not. Oh well," Sensing the police vehicles had toward a few of D-class energy signatures and one C-class one, his playful grin hardened into a cocky smirk, "Might as well check out the fun."

XxX

The Dimensional Demon Lord 

**C**

**H**

**A**

**P**

**T**

**E**

**R**

**ONE**

Man-Child

XxX

Floating upwards, Yusuke dematerialized in a rapid burst of speed, appearing from a bird's eye view of the commotion. He was left uninterested by the spectacle.

It was the typical everyday bank robbery and hostage situation. No surprise there. These occurrences, juvenile and petty as they were, were common even in his own world once upon a time ago, that was until he decided to usurp all three worlds to become the ultimate ruler with no equal.

No one dared to oppose his authority.

Given his important station Yusuke had to maintain a semblance of dignity and control even when he goes off on his dimensional journeys, so he had Hiei keep his throne warm for his inevitable return, allowing him free duration in another dimension without risk of his one getting overthrown by a demon who got too big for its britches.

Out of all the puny power levels in the crowd, two struck his interest. One situated in the c-class range and the other in the D-class range, around the levels of the formerly known Suzaku and Gouki.

The c-class energy level seemingly belonged to a small child no older than ten from face value. He had the weirdest hairstyle Yusuke would ever see, spiked in a mix of a pine tree and a hedgehog, and it was black. The colour of his skin was tanned, insinuating he had spent a good majority of his life over in a hot country and his eyes were onyx.

As for clothes, a non-sensory user could tell he was a martial arts practitioner by the clothes he sported, since they consisted of a light blue karate gi with no sleeves, golden pants held up by a white sash, blue wristbands, and black shoes fitted on his feet.

The weaker power level was housed by the infinitely more appealing individual if one were to get Yusuke's opinion on the matter, considering his heterosexuality. The girl, while petite, had shapely hips exposed by her short-sleeved red belly t shirt and accentuated by her tight blue jeans. Her breasts, while not overly huge, were perky c-cup.

Beside her aforementioned garments, she donned an orange bandanna over her short black hair that reached her shoulders, giving her a very tomboy illustration.

She was Yusuke's kind of girl, especially after his failure of a relationship with Keiko. She wanted him to settle down and be a family guy, and consistently frowned upon his aspirations to win the demon world tournament.

The more power Yusuke accumulated during his adolescence the further apart he drifted from Keiko. The more his desires for lordship grew, the less he saw of Keiko as a potential wife he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and more as an object for sexual release.

It just wasn't fair to her. Honestly, he would've liked to stay by her side just out of a sense of fair obligation. She had obediently stayed by his side and offered him support through the hardships he had endured, following him down a path she very much felt alienated from.

After all that she kind of deserved him, but yet he couldn't be with her.

Their personalities did not seamlessly resonate with each other, other than the fact they had a shared childhood, big deal. Yusuke didn't just want a "housewife," someone who was just going to be at home waiting for her "man" with a ready-cooked meal. He wanted a wife he could share his passion with, someone who he could bring into his world of violence.

Keiko just wasn't his ideal candidate.

And he wasn't going to be with her if they were just going to end up unhappy in the long haul.

This tomboyish girl, however, intrigued him somewhat if nothing else. She knew the handy ability of flight as she had demonstrated to carry the little boy who had the understandable bravado to challenge the thugs.

Why she did that, he couldn't say for sure.

"Broad's kinda dumb," Yusuke concluded, floating over to the wide berth of space between the police officers and the would-be bank robbers, "Had she any brain cells up in that tiny noggin of hers, she would've tried to rationalize why the squirt even has the balls to challenge those ass-clowns instead of doing what any normal brat his age would do, cower next to their mamas and pray the hard-working feds can arrest the bad guys."

As he started lowering himself to the ground, he rose an eyebrow in contemplation, "Less she can't sense energy-signatures, but even that would seem unconventional since she's already shown she can fly quite handily," Yusuke shrugged.

The most likely reason was that she was quite impulsive being a teen girl and all, but had a good heart. Like any good person who essentially saw a kid trying to rush into a burning house to save a trapped individual, she just pulled the boy out of the fire.

It was quite admirable when one looked it from that perspective.

"Gentlemen," Yusuke called out casually, drawing the attention of the audience to him. The reactions varied into three different expressions. While the nondescript characters such as the police officers, bank robbers, and the hostage goggled seeing someone they weren't familiar with drop from the sky, the boy stared blankly at Yusuke's back and the young bandanna-clad woman palmed her face.

"O, great. Another one wants to play hero," She said sarcastically, placing her hands on her hips, "Just what this town needs, more striving Great Saiyamans and women like mama and papa."

"Saiyaman?" The boy said, rubbing the back of his head.

That sounded oddly familiar.

"Is that anyway to treat a lady?"

The wild spiky-headed boy's attention was drawn from his musings at the familiar title that almost triggered an remembrance in him to the cloaked individual whose uttered a sardonic question to the goggled robbers, holding out his arms like a pair of eagle wings.

"Now, I'll be the first one to admit I don't give a flying fuck about anything regarding chivalry, but even I have my limits," He continued to mock as he pointed a finger to the captive, "That right there? Yeah, that shit doesn't fly with me. So," He began his slow, relaxed stride to the robbers, causing them to cringe, "Gonna have to restore order here geezers, ya feel?"

"Get back you freak!" One of the generic robbers demanded, pointing his gun at the cloaked man of god, "Or else we'll shoot!"

"Put the toys away, sweetheart before you hurt yourselves," Yusuke said condescendingly, drawing awkward flinches from the would-be thieves, not liking being talked down to as though as they were nothing but children faced with the threat of being spanked by their father.

"Why you-!" He said, straightening his gun.

"He's gonna shoot!" The young martial arts adolescent panicked, hearing an impatient groan come from his side, "Hey, are you alright?" He asked the girl.

"I've had it up to here with him?" She said, flying over to Yusuke.

The spiky-headed kid tilted his head to the side, "That was weird."

"Hey, you! What do you think you're doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed or what?" She asked, grabbing Yusuke's scruff, only to wince when a super-powered bear-like clutch handcuffed her waist, pulling her over the large man's shoulder.

Suddenly, being dangled by the now very evident super strong guy caused her normal headstrong and domineering personality to take a back seat for her unusual unsure and docile one only used when her parents were serious.

"Um. Hi," She said, shying away from his unamused glance.

"What? The? Fuck? Do? You? Think? You? Are? Playing? At? Little? Girl?" Yusuke asked, uttering every word that slipped past his lips after a moment's breather as if to accentuate his no-nonsense demeanour, "Did ya seriously believe anyone's stupid enough to play hero without the proper essentials needed to get the job done in the first place?"

She shook her head.

"Then what?"

"I," She hesitated, biting her thumb, "I dunno. Sorry, mister."

Yusuke sighed, "Sit your cute little ass down. We're talk after I'm done with those clowns, y'hear?" She blushed, but nodded none the less. Releasing the girl from his clutch, she fell gently onto her knees, "Sorry about that gentlemen," He sneered, resuming his walk, causing the robbers to flinch, "Just a little delay. Now where were we?" He snapped his fingers in a mock fashion, "Ah. Right about the part where I was gonna hand each of ya your asses, ain't that right?"

"Fire!"

The girl flinched, instinctively closing her eyes at the loud sound of rapid gun fire being shot from pistols. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted to the slack-jawed, gawking eyes of the thieves, even the hostage looked strangely subdued.

"What just happened?" She asked blankly. There was no real indication that he had even moved a muscle let alone stopped the bullets in their tracks. Even the stuffed animal looked relatively unharmed from her position.

"This," Yusuke said, opening up a palm to allow a bunch of bullets to fall to the ground with a thud, causing the thieves to go bug-eyed as their winces were audible, "Now you're fucked." He added casually.

Then their heads snapped back as they fell motionless to the ground.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Eh?" The girl blinked, lifting up a finger, "Did he… beat 'em?"

"Hey, officers!" Yusuke called out loudly, prompting the goggling cops to flinch from the sudden call, "They're done. Arrest their asses already."

"Oh! Right away, sir!" They said simultaneously, running up to the knocked out thieves, just relieved no one innocent got hurt.

"Wow," The petite black-haired girl said, flexing a sheepish smile when the handsome man turned to her, "Guess I owe ya an apology, don't I sir?"

"Uhh. Maybe just a little," Yusuke joked, drawing a giggle from the girl as he stepped in front of her seated form, propping a shadow over her form, "Here," He offered her a hand in good spirits.

"Thanks!" She smiled brightly, accepting the hand up to her feet, flexing her arms out to the side. Propping an arm behind her head she half turned her body to pose for the young man in a saucy demeanour, "How do I look?"

"Like a million dollars," Yusuke joked, eliciting another giggle from the girl.

"Thanks," Suddenly losing the nerve she had worked up, she avoided making eye contact with literally the only super-powered guy available to her, "So, um, are ya gonna tell me your name?"

"Name's Yusuke. Yusuke Urameshi."

'Oh, great. His introduction's even cool. Okay, Pan! You can do this,' The now identified Pan mulled, outwardly giving Yusuke her best sweet smile while inwardly trying to rally herself up, 'Don't blow this. This is the only guy who'll never be afraid of you! You can't mess this up,' She inhaled in an preparative manner before smiling again, "My name's Son Pan. It's nice ta meetcha, Yusuke."

'Man, she's so desperate,' He chortled internally, 'Could have some fun with this one,' Yusuke smirked inwardly, keeping his outward expression neutral to mess with the girl. Seeing how eagerly impatient she was to hear his approval was amusing, "Nice."

"Whew," Her sigh of relief and drop of the shoulders as if she was holding the fate of the world on them was even more amusing.

"Ehhh. Is that how ya are with the guys or am I just special like that?" Yusuke teased.

Pan blinked, quickly realizing her mistake before smiling sheepishly, "Oh? Don't worry about that! I was just holding in, um, gas! Yes, gas," She said, getting Yusuke to nod. She turned away from him slightly to hold up a trembling fist with a scowl, 'Great job, Pan! You almost blew it! I bet he's gonna think you're weird just like all the other guys!'

"Question."

Pan blinked blankly, looking at Yusuke, "What is it Yusuke?"

"Do you know that kid over there?"

"Eh? Err, no. I don't think so, why?"

"Cause he's goggling at ya in realization."

"Eh?"

"Pan!"

Pan and Yusuke glanced over to the small kid to find him approaching them in urgency, as if he had just an epiphany.

"Are you really, Son Pan?" He asked.

"Um. Yeah, I am. Why? Who are ya, kid?" Pan asked, not sure what to make of the strange boy who strangely enough resembled her wayward grandfather.

"It's me! You're grandfather," Pan's heart clenched while Yusuke's eyebrows rose up, "Goku!"

"No way," Pan whispered, shaking her head.

"Whoa. A kid as a grandpa? The hell did that happen… boy-geezer?" Yusuke questioned awkwardly, not sure whether to refer to the kid as a fully grown man or a kid.

Goku looked at the man who he had recently gained an unbearable urge to fight and test his abilities against blankly, "Oh. Well you see mister-." He was cut off by a pat on his spiky-headed hair.

"Aw, screw it. I'll just decipher your memories instead, save us a heap of time," Yusuke said, getting a curious look from Pan.

"Oh? You can read minds, like my dad, Mr Piccolo, and," She deadpanned a look at the kid, "Him, my grandpa apparently."

"Yep." Yusuke confirmed lackadaisically, though his expression soured from the last twenty years he assimilated years from Goku's memories, 'The fuck?'

"Do you get what you need sir?" Goku asked.

"Yeah," Pan shivered, shrinking back on her heels from Yusuke's dark tone. An ominous shadow eclipsed his eyes and his bottom lip curled outwards to give him a yakuza serious look of business, "I got _everything _I need."

"Oh good," Goku said, slap happy.

An unbelievable hammering force collided with his head multiple of times, forcing him into the ground that cracked from the sheer pressure inflicted upon his head.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Goku wailed, feeling himself forced into the ground like a mole.

"Yusuke!" Pan cried.

"Ya little shit!" Yusuke said with a grimace.

"Yusuke," She hesitated, but she did eventually lay her hands soothingly on the fuming Yusuke's arm, "What's wrong? Did you discover he's not my grandpa after all?"

"Oh. He's your old guy's old man alright."

"Then what's wrong? Why did you hit him so many times?" Pan asked, feeling humiliation settle inside of her from the news that her grandfather was even younger than she was, 'Grandma ChiChi's gonna flip.'

"Does a guy who looks like he's forty when he's sixty in reality, taking off to parts unknown to train some brat he had never even met beforehand ring any bells to ya?" Yusuke deadpanned, causing a look of recognition to flash across Pan's face.

"Oh. I see."

"Oh is right," Yusuke said, splitting a batch of saliva from his mouth to the side-walk beside Goku in disgust, "The little shit just upped and left his family. Now he's come back transformed into a kid via a wish made by some shrimp in a clown suit." It was clear to the scowling Yusuke Pan didn't know Goku's old enemy by the look of utter confusion evident on her features.

"Ow," Goku moaned, sitting up in a leg-crossed position with his arms folded over his head, "But sir, I had to leave so I could train U-."

"_Does_ it look like I give two shits about your half assed excuses, little _boy_?" Yusuke asked with blatant impudence toward Goku, making the deformed man cringe, "First of all, bonehead, family take precedence, no exceptions," God, this was why he never wanted one with Keiko, because he didn't want to feel restricted by his fatherly responsibilities, "More importantly, you can teleport. Did you forget you possess the convenient ability of teleportation? Cause I saw that crap from your memories. Given the light switch duration of your nifty instantaneous transmission technique, there was absolutely no reason why you had to up and ditch your family just to school some random ass squirt that just so happened to be the transmigration of a big bad."

"But-."

"And don't even try to gimme that "training the next generation to pass the torch onto" crap, cause I ain't buying it. You took that kid under your wing just so you could have your ideal adversary," Yusuke summarized while Pan gave Goku a look of hurt and betrayal.

"Grandpa Goku," She said sadly, earning herself a brief look of sympathy from Yusuke.

'Yeesh. The squirt made me so pissed I completely forgot about her,' He said mentally, palming his face.

"Pan," Goku said, but Pan turned away from him.

"Hey, honey" Yusuke said softly, drawing a soft look from Pan, "Know I'm asking a lot of ya with this, but I need ya to be strong and lead this little shit back to your grandma's," He took some solace seeing Goku cringe at the mention of Pan's grandma, "Can you do that for me?"

Looking at her grandfather, finding him looking down with clenched fists, she looked back at Yusuke, giving him a uncertain nod, "Sure. But what are ya gonna do, Yusuke?"

He tossed a thumb over his shoulder, "Since I'm gonna usurp the world, I'm gonna "announce" my presence to that Vegeta-guy who could never beat the little shit with a good-old fashioned ass-whuppin'."

"Usurp?" Goku said with a scratch of his head.

"Gonna rule the world, kid," Yusuke summarized for Goku's tiny intellect to comprehend.

Goku gasped, "What? But that's wrong!"

Yusuke shrugged, "No, it isn't. Only in the sense if I decide to ice peeps and enslave others to my will. The only thing I want is the eternal allegiance of every last sap inhabiting this world, for 'em to see me as their undisputed lord."

Goku scowled, "I won't let you get away with this," He said, only to be knocked into unconsciousness by a straight chop to the back of his neck.

"That was a clinch." Yusuke said, dragging Goku up.

"I'll say," Pan said, cracking a wry smile, "So, I guess I should start calling ya lord Yusuke from now on huh?"

"Well if you insist," Yusuke said playfully, drawing a giggle from Pan, "Also, change of plans. I'll bring your gramps over to your grandma's."

"Oh? What changed?"

"Nothing much. I just wanna see the look on that Vegeta-guy's face when I throw his rival down at his feet."

"You're evil, you do know that right?"

'You couldn't be closer to the truth if you tried babe.'

* * *

**Yeah... not sure where this came from other than the obvious place: my hatred. All of my hatred for GT went into this. Since I DON'T and WILL NEVER EVER consider this SHIT "Dragon Ball" in any sense of the word, I've got free range to do whatever the FUCK I want, like changing Pan's age from 14 (or 10 if you're more familiar with the Japanese sub) to 16. Author-powers, you've got to must love them. But yeah, Yusuke's going to be godlike in this story and have absolutely no equal. _No one _can stand before him or else they'll risk obliteration. Haha. **


	2. Despair

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho or Gibberish Time.**

**I also hope you all remember GT, to me, is an alternate timeline that has nothing to do with the original DB's timeline, the one containing the titans towering above YuYu Hakusho so you won't be too vexed with the alternate GT characters being ants to Yusuke's god. This one's not meant to be taken seriously anyway, folks.**

* * *

"Vegeta, can you pick up a loaf of bread for me from the store?"

"Yeah-Yeah, woman, I was just going on my morning hike anyway."

The calm tone of casual indifference left the lips of the redesigned, mellowed out P_rince of all Saiyans_.

It was humorous, when he thought about it. To think he of all humanoid aliens would ever 'care' to fit in accordingly with the earthlings he once considered 'trash' so many years ago it wasn't even funny, going as far as to shave his hair to resemble a flat top and grow a little moustache he hoped gave him the appropriate image of a middle-aged man in his forties.

Thankfully, his wife had an unnaturally strong longevity for a human of supposed normalcy, resulting in her resembling a middle-aged woman in her forties despite the fact she was well in the suitable age to be considered a grandmother like the wife of his old, old rival Goku, ChiChi.

It was even odder than he actually felt sympathy for the dilemma his wife faced, losing her good looks, regardless of the fact he had loved her since she _proposed _to him (such balls merited love in his conceited opinion), he just cared too much about her opinion to leave her in a fret.

Heh.

He internally laughed without humour, though his outward visage remained an unreadable mask of stoicism.

That blasted Kakarot.

Ever since he admitted his once upon a time rival was better and would _always _be better than him he had felt a peace wash over him and the once "Saiyan pride" that had dominated his character had slowly begun to dissipate.

Instead of the Saiyan armour that represented his character, Vegeta dressed casually, flexing a white sleeveless vest underneath a red jacket with the logo for Capsule Corporation stitched on the sleeves, a pair of yellow pants, and sneakers of all the things fitted neatly on his feet.

Stepping through the double doors of his family's company, Vegeta looked up to the sky, a once rare but now not so unusual smile of serenity evident on his features, 'Kakarot… wherever, you are, knowing the clown that you are, you must be enjoying yourself,' Only his view of the birds were impeded by the figure he spotted soaring through the air.

'Who's this poser?' He mulled over, his features hardening into its usual stony, stoic visage, 'So the little guy can fly, how impressive,' He thought with sarcasm lacing within his thoughts. After all, flying lost any semblance of significance it had when weak individuals like Gohan's daughter started doing it without effort, 'So humans have adapted flying huh? Must be from those absurd shenanigans of that idiotic son of Kakarot.'

Either way, Vegeta was ready to tell the little wannabe to piss off when he dropped in front of him with a bird perched on his head and a little boy tucked underneath his arm as if he was luggage, crossing his arms over his chest.

'Oh goody, the little poser has a stuffed toy on his head, how intimidating,' Vegeta thought sarcastically, switching his attention to the little boy in the man's grip, more specifically, the head of wild hair that distinguished his rival, 'Why does he look so much like Kakarot? Did he return to knock up his wife without my knowledge?' Because that would just be stupid, but knowing Kakarot, Vegeta wouldn't put a nonsensical decision passed him.

He only thought 'wife' just to show an ounce of leniency toward the man who was kind enough to consider him his rival. The now flat-top haired prince of all Saiyans knew ChiChi - much like his own wife - had already lost the ability to reproduce even before Goku left on his ridiculous trip with Uub. Hey, he _loved _training, so much so he surpassed the likes of Majin buu in Super Saiyan one mode alone, but even he wasn't dead beat enough to leave his family in a ditch to train some random-ass kid to test his ability against.

That was just absurd.

If Goku was dumb enough to have another child, then he either dumped ChiChi was a younger, hotter woman or went behind her back.

He didn't like to assume the worst of Goku, but…

"Who are you?" Vegeta bluntly demanded of the guy observing him with a strange look plastered on his face, scratching the top of his head as if he didn't know what to make of him.

"Uh. You Vegeta?" Yusuke asked just as bluntly as Vegeta, extending his index finger out to him.

"Yeah," Vegeta confirmed in a disturbingly familiar gruff tone Yusuke familiarized with Kuwabara. Seriously, it was almost like they were played by the same voice actor, "I wasn't aware I had become quite the celebrity around here.'

'Man, that's odd. From the squirt's memories, I was expecting this guy to look more like Hiei, but sound like Kuwabara, yet only the latter of my expectations are met here,' Yusuke contemplated, a grimace flashing across his face as he zeroed in on the little moustache situated just under Vegeta's nostrils, 'Yeesh! Guy looks helluva unappealing now, especially with that dorky tash he's sporting.'

"What's with that look?' Vegeta asked in a defensive fashion.

Yusuke's grimacing expression eased up into a casual one, "Aw, nothing. Just, here had me thinking the 'great prince of all Saiyans' wouldn't sully his image to resemble the model dork,' He said satirically, causing a look of dumbfounded shock to appear on Vegeta's face. It was clear he cared about his looks very much so, "Guess not." He shrugged, "Man, I almost feel sorry for whatever sap of a lady married you, having to wake up to face that nerdy moustache."

"How dare you," Vegeta scowled, reflexively dropping into a stance.

A sly, teasing smirk formed across Yusuke's lips, "Oh? What have we here? An old man actually gives a rat's ass about his looks?" He chuckled, "Man, there's something you don't see every day, huh old timer?"

"Grr," Vegeta fumed, eyes momentarily flashing with dangerous, tsundere anger, though as if remembering a promise he had made to himself, his scowling countenance softening to one of mild annoyance, "I don't have time for such nonsense," He said with some impatience, stretching and marching forward to come shoulder to shoulder with the impudent individual whom had the gall to coax him into a fight via insults.

Didn't he know how outclassed he was?

Such stupidity!

Only, the instance he came within range of the slick-back haired cloaked individual, he felt his movements _painfully _halted in place by a firm, authoritative tap on his chest.

"What the-?" Vegeta mused, out loud, eyes wide with the revelation another insanely powerful fighter existed in the world without his knowledge.

Yusuke's smirk turned outright devilishly, "Now, did I say this conversation was over, sport? Come now, kid, use that itsy-bitsy noggin of yours, if a squirt doesn't pay attention to his teacher when he's trying to school him, then that calls for a disciplinary punishment to force the rowdy rascal back in line," He said in a condescending tone, getting Vegeta to scowl before a tremendous force contrived by Yusuke's arm carried him off of the ground and hurled him through the air, all the way over and through the double doors of Capsule Corp, causing the wicked, deafening sound of shattering glass to echo throughout the building.

"Woops. Guess I should've held back a touch," Yusuke grinned sheepishly.

"Puu-Puu," Puu agreed.

The Dimensional Demon Lord

**T**

**W**

**O**

Despair

"Damn you!" Like an old friend he had abandoned years ago, stinging pain inflicted upon him from another coursed through his body, making for a difficult endeavour just trying to sit up, 'This is _absurd! _How could a super freak just magically appear out of thin air without any foreboding warning first!?' All the other villains, excluding Raditz, but surprisingly including his former villainous self, were all kind enough to give the Z-warriors enough preparation time to hone their skills before knocking on their doorstep.

Vegeta's eyes flashed with rage at the new villainous threat sauntering forward casually, "_Fool_! You have made a grave mistake coming to planet earth to threaten its mightiest protector."

Yusuke stopped dead in his tracks to relate Vegeta's latest line with the memories he assimilated from Goku, only resulting in a wave of hysterical hilarity washing over him, "Hahahahahahaha!" He chortled, not being able to help himself. That line with the Vegeta of old were so polar opposites the irony was downright laughable.

Vegeta scowled, not liking the feeling of being a butt monkey of some really vague joke he was unaware of, "What's so funny, punk?" Yusuke stopped again, but this time to envision the broad-shouldered, tall Kuwabara in Vegeta's place, and his laughter was renewed hundred fold over, "Stop laughing at me!"

"What's going on out here?"

The curious tone of his wife – Bulma Briefs – caused the eyes of Vegeta to widen in horror, "Fool! Stay back!" Unfortunately, one of the negative things Vegeta wasn't back in the day, (and certainly not now) was a wife beater, thus the shoulder-length, blue-haired Bulma marched right next to him, looking angry.

"Oh. You think you're the boss of me, do you?" She said obnoxiously, crossing her arms underneath her bosom covered by a short-sleeved pink t shirt bearing the logo of Capsule Corporation in the middle. Tied around her waist like a belt were the sleeves of a yellow hooded jumper, falling neatly to the shins of her legs covered by white trousers.

She monitored the cowering secretary behind the glass counter, the culprit and Vegeta all in disdain, "_Oh!_ And the next time you want to play with your friends could you take it somewhere else bub!"

"Fool. You don't know what you're up against!" Bulma stopped, her furious expression melting away to stare blankly at her husband's face marred with desperation. There were a ton of new traits Vegeta had acquired over the years, including humility, desperation certainly wasn't one of them.

"What's going on?" She asked carefully, almost jumping out of her skin at the swift dematerialization that occurred behind her. Considering her husband was still in front of her, she had every right to feel wary as to who had appeared in her blind's spot.

"Your hubby's just getting to know his boss," Yusuke said, his hollow voice devoid of the mocking jest that was laced in it previously echoed horrifyingly into her ear, causing her to shiver as her eyes flashed with realization.

"Ve-ge-ta," She murmured out.

"Step away from my wife or feel the wrath of the _Prince of all Saiyans_!" Vegeta threatened gruffly, only to feel further enraged by Yusuke snaking his shaking wife into a one-armed embrace, his darkening expression of defiance letting Vegeta know he did not take threatening orders from anyone, "_You!_"

Dropping the slump of Goku's body, Yusuke extended his freed arm to Vegeta, flexing his fingers outwardly. A discharge of condense energy light enough to be all but invisible exploded from his palm in the form of a vortex, slamming into Vegeta with enough force to send him crashing through the wall of Capsule corp.

"Vegeta!" Bulma cried, staring at the wreckage in disbelief. She turned to the culprit to whom she had originally took for a one-shot Villain of the Day baddy, masquerading her insecurity with a pretence of self-righteous, tsunade anger, "Hey, you! What do you think you're doing?" She threw a slap at him, but Yusuke casually caught it in a lazy grip, making her gape.

"Ehh. Are you stupid or something?" He deadpanned, drawing a pout from the woman, "You saw what I did to that guy. How could you seriously think you could do anything to me if he couldn't?"

"Well, I had to try something!" Bulma said defensively, trying to pull away from Yusuke but to no avail, "What? Did you just expect me to roll over to your whims, Mr "I come in and destroy other people's property," BUB?"

"That's exactly what I expected ya to do," Yusuke sneered, ceasing Bulma's squirms, the woman opting to stare at him in fear, "It's only natural for a king to expect obedience from his "loyal subjects" after all."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're the smart gal here. Don't tell me you've lost your touch," Yusuke taunted.

"Well excuse me for not liking the idea of enslavement!" Bulma defended, throwing her remaining hand at Yusuke in a slap, but the man easily negated her fury by dancing to her rear, consequently twisting her wrist to send a surge of strained agony through her, "Aah!"

Her loud screams were enough to stir the spiky-headed boy from his slumber, "Eh?" He said dumbly, lifting himself up into a sitting position and rubbing the top of his head, "That hurts. What was I doing again?"

"Hey, deadbeat. Glad to see you could join us," Goku froze, now feeling the terrifying shadow eclipsing his tiny boy.

He turned, his eyes widening at the situation his very first friend was in, "Bulma!"

"What the-?" Bulma managed to sputter out despite the waves of pain she was struggling to endure, "How do you know who am I kid?"

"It's me! Goku!" Goku hurried, setting himself into a fighting stance and glaring mightily at Yusuke's mocking expression.

"No way," Bulma gasped out in disbelief.

"Believe it lady. Your little pal got himself de-aged by a shrimp in a crown suit." Yusuke said.

"What? Emperor Pilaf?" She asked, easily guessing who Yusuke was alluding to with his ridiculing description.

"That's right," Goku confirmed with a sobered expression, "This guy can read minds," He scowled slightly, "He's a bad guy who wants to take over the world, and I'm gonna stop him!"

"Oh please. You act as if bringing stabilization to a world is a bad thing," Yusuke countered, and a fiery shroud of azure as blue as the sky itself burst to life around Goku's form, increasing Yusuke's sneer. Abruptly, the aura intensified, changing colour from blue to gold to initiate the increase in Goku's power level and hair. From its stilled, porcupine style Goku's hair was now a resemblance of a golden tower with dangerous spikes, "Bravo. You changed your do from porcupine to thunder."

"I'm sure you know what this is," Goku remarked, ignoring Yusuke's needle at his ascended form's design to dematerialize.

With amusement in his eyes, Yusuke lifted up a hand, extending a pinkie to flick Goku away the instance he reappeared in his view, sending him out of the building, creating a lovely new hole above the one Vegeta flew through.

"He… Just… flicked… Goku… away, like a bug," Bulma mumbled out slowly, her eyes bulged out in horror, 'Oh no. If not even Goku could defeat this creep then who can?' She didn't even realized she had lost all feeling in her knees until Yusuke released her from his grip and she fluttered to the ground as a result, 'No.'

"Now this is awesome," He cracked his knuckles, sauntering after his prey, "Gonna especially _love _lording over this planet if the jests provide me this much entertainment."

XxX

"Damn him!" Vegeta scowled, prying himself from the burrowed in hole his flung body made to stand, glaring in the direction he had been thrown. It wasn't hard. He just had to look at the long gouged in pathway he had been forced to create with his body. Just thinking about it made him clench his fists, "If he has put a hand on my Bulma I'll tear him a new one!"

He made a move to press onward with through sheer perseverance but had his head snapped back and his vision momentarily blackened by a substantial object travelling at absurd speeds even for him.

"What the hell!?" He said, shaking off the cobwebs. Even before looking at what had collided into his head, his eyes widened at the familiar Ki-signature he knew almost as well as he knew his wife's vagina, "Kakarot?" He traced Kakarot's Ki signature to the little boy's underneath his new adversary's arm to find him picking himself up, 'Am I going mad?'

"Sorry, Vegeta," He said, all but confirming Vegeta's beliefs, "This jerk's really strong."

"Where did such a freak come from?" He demanded, deciding to put the oh-so significant enquiry of what in the actual fuck happened to his one true antithesis to focus on an infinitely more pressing matter.

"Dunno," The gravity defying haired boy shrugged, "Just sorta showed up and declared his desire to rule the world."

"Figures," Vegeta scoffed, "There's always a super freak just waiting to emerge."

"Yeah only this one's not like anything we've faced up 'till now," Despite the uphill endeavour tasked before him a glint of excitement sparkled in Goku's eyes, "Heh, I'm getting kinda excited actually."

"Humph. I see you're still the same clown as you was back then that you are now," Vegeta quipped, getting a bashful smile from Goku, "But enough of your childish games!" He tensed in a constipated manner, instantly acquiring the same golden glow in his aura and his hair as Goku. Even his onyx-tinted pupils were now as emerald-coloured as his rival's, "I will put an end to this freak right this instance."

"Boy, oh boy, ain't that reassuring?" Yusuke's sarcastic voice echoed out. The Super Saiyans tensed, waiting for their opponent to emerge with foreboding clouds hovering above their heads, "And here had me thinking you wasn't gonna go all out."

"I won't let ya have your way with the earth creep!" Goku declared.

"I'll make you pay for your humiliation of the _Prince of all Saiyans_!" Vegeta glared, further annoyed by Yusuke lighting up a cigarette as though he was dealing with a pair of unruly teenagers, "How dare you."

"Hang on," He ordered succinctly, putting away his cigarette box and inhaling a drag of rich tobacco, "Since you dudes were _so kind_ to show me your true power, allow me to return the gesture."

"What!" Their eyes widened even before they were blown back from the tremendous gusts of wind billowing out from Yusuke as his power not only blown the proverbial roof off, but sent it to orbit.

xXx

Piccolo, son of the former dubbed demon king Piccolo – former unknown, unseparated Namekian before Piccolo Jr fused with Kami to become said unknown Namekian once again – mentor of Son Gohan and mid-tier fighter in the Z-warriors had a very bad premonition.

He sped through the sky with all the speed he could muster to the location he had sensed the spikes in Goku's and Vegeta's power-levels, knowing they had to be hard pressed against the third unknown power level he could also feel in their district.

The sheer vast galaxy amount of energy he could feel made him shudder, 'This is astonishing!' The green-skinned alien thought gruffly, scowling in worry, 'How could such a huge power level escape all our radars? It's absurd!'

It was only continuing to get higher, and higher, until Piccolo was almost sure it would barely measure in the trillions of Capsule Corporation's radar. A comprehensive shadow eclipsed the entire city both in the figurative and literal sense.

Piccolo stopped, staring at the massive blob of sheer energy towering over Satan City with a face full of disbelief, "Unreal," He murmured out.

Perched upon a country-sized emerald-hued cloud was a gigantic glowing green monkey, whose fur was shaded in a darker green to better accentuate its clothes, a sleeveless, open vest top, baggy slacks with the ends tucked into its boots, a headband wrapped around its forehead, and a staff held in its grip.

"It's out of our league," Piccolo whispered, feeling truly helpless.

As if sensing him the tail wiggled up, snapping itself toward him.

"Oh no!" He tried to defend himself, but against such an incomparable force in the megatons, he was outclassed. Like a fly, he was swatted away, flung out of the city and directly into a mountain. He hit and the mountain disappeared as though it was never there to begin with.

XxX

The bespectacled, dark lime-green suited, purple haired hybrid offspring of the full-blooded saiyan and human of Capsule Corporation dropped to his knees in front of his office's window, the endless, voluminous cries of panic reverberating throughout his corporate building from his employees and the shadow the colossal creature contrived with its own massive body perfectly symbolized his own heartbroken loss of all hope.

"This... can't be happening," He tried to deny, but the bottomless abyss of pure energy wouldn't leave his senses, reminding him of the nigh unbeatable threat who could've vanquished his father and his father's rival a hundred times over even before they had a chance of ever wounding him, "No," He dipped his head in a bow, pounding the ground with a scream of anguish, "Father!"

XxX

"Mr Satan! Mr Satan! Mr Satan!"

All around the obscured Satan City its inhabitants were chanting for their saviour, the man, to their close-minded knowledge, had saved the planet whenever the need arose and had the city renamed after him in his honour. However, said masqueraded man of hour was showing his true colours, quivering in the basement of his mansion as he begged a robust bubblegum-coloured creature to go out and fight in his place.

"Buu," The receded afro-headed fraud begged, pleadingly nudging the petulantly meditative posed Buu from his spot but the artificially-created creature wouldn't budge, "You have to do something! Please. I'll give you all the chocolate you want!"

"No!" Although chocolate sounded tasty to Buu, suffocation did not, "Buu no go. That meanie dwarf Buu and even Uub. Not fair fight." Satan winced.

"Oh no."

XxX

A myriad of oceans symbolized the indescribable amount of despair Goku and Vegeta were drowning in staring up at such a gargantuan avatar. Mouths drooped, postures frozen still, and beads of sweat sliding down their cheeks, their faces were the very epitome of slack-jawed shitless.

"This," Vegeta growled, having lost all feeling in his fingers, "Is absurd." He hadn't felt this subjugated since he was forced under Frieza's rule.

"Hey," Goku said, trying to stay optimistic as he threw out a suggestion, "It's a monkey, so maybe it's like our Great Ape forms, right? If so, then all we need to do is slice off its tail, its source of power, and then we'll win for sure!"

"You fool! Did you see that… that… _monster _fabricate an artificial moon of sorts to transform into that _thing!_" Vegeta shot down, not knowing any other way to sum up the beacon of otherworldly power towering above them with silhouetted, most likely menacing, intentions.

"Well, what other choice have we got?" Goku shrugged, trying to masquerade his fear with casual indifference. The monkey's hand moved, scooping downward to take them in its imprisoning grasp, "Watch out!" They separated, but trying to escape the absurd parameters of a huge mountain-sized hand was too difficult of an endeavour to achieve as Goku was caught, "Kyaaaaaa!" He cried out in a high-pitch squeak of nigh femininity.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled out with an unusual level of concern for him marring his usually aloof voice. Like plucking a fly out of the air, the monkey simply grabbed Vegeta with the same hand Goku was in, squeezing the pair of them together, "Arghhhhhh!" His cry of pain was infinitely more masculine than Goku's feminine one.

Even in the midst of their agony, the two warriors were able to squint their eyes open when they felt their escalation raise and saw him, their ruler stood cosily in a yellow-diamond mark on the monkey's forehead, typical condescending sneer in place.

"So, gentleman. Any questions?"


End file.
